500 milionów Begumy/16
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział XVI | poprzedni=Rozdział XV | następny=Rozdział XVII | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: ROZDZIAŁ XVI. Dwaj Francuzi przeciw jednemu miastu. Kiedy wiadomość o zniknięciu Schultze’a doszła do Miasta-Francyi, pierwsze słowa Marcelego były: — A może to podstęp wojenny? Naturalnie, że zastanowiwszy się, musiał przyznać, że skutki podobnego podstępu byłyby niebezpieczne dla Stahlstadt’u, że logicznie trudno było zrobić podobne przypuszczenie. Ale wiedział również, że nienawiść nie rozumuje i że może w danym razie uczynić takiego człowieka jak Herr Schultze zdolnym do poświęcenia wszystkiego dla dogodzenia swej namiętności. Bądź co bądź, należało mieć się na ostrożności samemu. Na jego prośbę, rada obrony natychmiast wydała proklamacyę, wzywając mieszkańców, by nie wierzyli fałszywym wiadomościom, które nieprzyjaciel rozsiewa, chcąc uśpić ich czujność. Roboty i ćwiczenia wojskowe, z większym niż kiedy zapałem wykonywane, były odpowiedzią, którą Miasto-Francya dała temu, co mogło być podstępem Herr Schultze’a. Ale szczegóły prawdziwe, czy fałszywe, podawane przez dzienniki z San-Francisco, Chicago i Nowego-Yorku, finansowe i handlowe następstwa katastrofy zaszłej w Stahlstadzie; wszystkie te dowody niepochwytne, mało znaczące, gdy są oddzielne, a potężne, gdy się skupią w całość jedną, nie pozostawiały żadnej wątpliwości. Pewnego pięknego poranku miasto doktora obudziło się ocalone stanowczo jak śpiący, który budząc się, zostaje uwolnionym od ciężkiego snu. Tak! Miasto-Francya wyszło z niebezpieczeństwa, nie wydobywszy oręża nawet: doszedłszy nareszcie do tej zupełnej pewności, Marceli ogłosił tę wiadomość rozmaitymi sposobami, jakimi rozporządzał. Wywołało to ogólne uczucie radości i ulgi. Ściskano się za ręce, winszowano sobie, zapraszano na obiady. Kobiety ukazały się w świeżych strojach, mężczyzni chwilowo zaniechali ćwiczeń, manewrów i robót. Wszyscy byli uspokojeni, zadowoleni , promieniejący. Było to niby miasto ludzi przychodzących do zdrowia. Ale najbardziej zadowolonym ze wszystkich był bez zaprzeczenia doktor Sarrasin. Zacny ten człowiek czuł się odpowiedzialnym za los tych wszystkich, którzy z ufnością osiedlili się na jego gruncie i pod jego oddali opiekę. Od miesiąca obawa, że ich przyprowadził do zguby, on, który szczęście ich tylko miał na celu, nie dawała mu spokoju. Nakoniec uwolnionym został od strasznego tego niepokoju i swobodnie odetchnął. Wspólne niebezpieczeństwo ściślej zjednoczyło wszystkich obywateli. Wszystkie klasy zbliżyły się więcej do siebie, uznano się za braci, których jedne uczucia ożywiały, jedne interesy łączyły. Wszyscy czuli, że serca ich bić zaczęły dla nowej myśli, nowego wrażenia. Dla mieszkańców Miasta-Francyi powstała »ojczyzna«. Obawiano się o nią, cierpiano dla niej i lepiej zrozumiano tę miłość, którą ona budziła w ich sercu. Zaprowadzenie w mieście środków obrony okazało się też bardzo korzystnem w swych skutkach. Poznano własne siły. W danym razie nie potrzebowano już tworzyć je. Znalazła się pewność siebie. Na przyszłość, na wszelki wypadek, przygotowanoby się natychmiast do wszystkiego. Dzieło doktora Sarrasin’a zdawało się mieć świetniejszą niż kiedy przyszłość przed sobą. I rzecz dziwna, niewdzięczność nie spotkała Marcelego. Chociaż nie on był przyczyną ocalenia, złożono mu jednak publiczne podziękowanie jako organizatorowi obrony, temu, którego poświęceniu się miasto byłoby zawdzięczało swój ratunek, gdyby zamiary Herr Schultze’a były przyszły do skutku. Marceli jednak sądził, że rola jego nie skończyła się jeszcze. Tajemnica, otaczająca Stahlstadt, mogła jeszcze ukrywać niebezpieczeństwo jakie, myślał sobie. I nie mógłby się uspokoić, dopokąd nie rozjaśniłyby się ciemności, które otaczały jeszcze Stalowe miasto. Postanowił zatem wrócić do Stahlstadt’u i nie cofnąć się przed niczem, dopóki nie dojdzie ostatniego słowa zagadki jego. Napróżno doktor Sarrasin przedstawiał mu, że jest to rzecz trudna, może nawet bardzo niebezpieczna: że sam wlazłby do piekła i nie wiadomo, jaka przepaść otworzyć się może pod stopami jego... Herr Schultze, tak jak on sam mu go opisywał, nie był człowiekiem, mogącym bezkarnie zniknąć przed światem i zakopać się pod gruzami nadziei swoich... Można było wszystkiego obawiać się od ostatniej myśli takiego człowieka... Myśl ta mogła przypominać straszny zgon rekina!.. — Właśnie dlatego, kochany doktorze, że wszystko to, co wyobrażasz sobie, jest możebnem — odpowiedział mu Marceli — uważam za obowiązek mój, udać się do Stahlstadt’u. Do mnie należy wyrwać lont, zanim bomba pęknie, a nawet będę prosił o pozwolenie zabrania z sobą Oktawiusza. — Oktawiusza! — zawołał doktor. — Tak! Zrobił się z niego dzielny chłopiec, na którego można liczyć, i upewniam cię doktorze, że przechadzka ta posłuży mu bardzo! — Niechże was obu Bóg ma w swojej opiece! — odpowiedział wzruszony starzec, całując go. Nazajutrz zrana, Marceli i Oktawiusz, przejechawszy opuszczone wioski, wysiedli z powozu przed bramą Stahlstadt’u. Obydwaj dobrze byli zaopatrzeni, dobrze uzbrojeni, obydwaj mocne mieli postanowienie nie wrócić do domu, zanim nie wyjaśnią tajemnicy. Szli jeden obok drugiego, drogą, która zewnątrz biegła dokoła szańców; prawda, której Marceli nie chciał uwierzyć dotąd, ukazywała mu się teraz w całej swej grozie. Fabryka stanęła, aż nadto widocznem to było. Gdyby tak dawniej, jak teraz, szedł w noc ciemną, bez żadnej gwiazdki na niebie, byłby zdaleka, ujrzał światło gazu, połysk bagnetu stojącej warty, tysiące oznak życia, których teraz brakło zupełnie. Oświecone okna budynków migotałyby tysiącem świateł. Teraz wszystko było ciemne i głuche. Śmierć tylko zdawała się krążyć po nad miastem, którego wysokie kominy jak szkielety sterczały na widnokręgu. Kroki Marcelego i jego towarzysza wydawały odgłos, jak na pustyni. Wrażenie samotności i spustoszenia tak było silne i dojmujące, że Oktawiusz zawołał: — Dziwna rzecz, nigdy jeszcze nie spotkałem się z podobną ciszą! Możnaby pomyśleć, żeśmy na cmentarzu! Siódma była, kiedy Marceli i Oktawiusz stanęli nad fosą, naprzeciw głównej bramy Stahlstadt’u. Ani jednej istoty nie było widać na szczycie murów, ani śladu najmniejszego warty, która dawniej w pewnych od siebie odstępach stała, jak słupy ludzkie. Zwodzony most był podniesiony, a przed bramą leżała przepaść szeroka na pięć lub sześć metrów. Młodzi ludzie godzinę całą strawili, zanim umocowali kawałek liny, zarzucając ją z całej siły na jedną z belek. Kiedy po wielu trudach udało się to nareszcie zrobić Marcelemu, Oktawiusz, zawiesiwszy się na linie, rękami czepiając się jej, dostał się na dach bramy. Poczem Marceli podawał mu z kolei broń i zapasy, wreszcie sam udał się tąż drogą. Trzeba było następnie przerzucić linę na drugą stronę muru i wszystkie impedimenta spuścić w taki sposób, w jaki je poprzednio podniesiono do góry i nakoniec zsunąć się samym na ziemię, Młodzi ludzie znaleźli się takim sposobem na drodze, którą Marceli przebywał pierwszego dnia wchodząc do Stahlstadt’u. Cisza i milczenie zupełnie panowały tu teraz. Przed nimi wznosiła się czarna i niema masa zabudowań, których oszklone okna zdawały się patrzeć na natrętów, jak gdyby mówiąc: »Idźcie stąd precz!... Po co wam tajemnice nasze, które przeniknąć chcecie!« Marceli i Oktawiusz złożyli naradę. — Najlepiej będzie udać się do bramy O, którą znam już — rzekł Marceli. Skierowali się w zachodnią stronę i wkrótce stanęli przed wielką arkadą, na froncie której wyryta była litera O. Obie połowy ciężkich dębowych drzwi, z wielkimi stalowymi gwoździami były zamknięte. Marceli zbliżył się i uderzył w nie razy kilka kamieniem, który podniósł na drodze. Echo tylko odpowiedziało mu. — No! do roboty! — zawołał do Oktawiusza. Trzeba było powtórzyć ciężką robotę z rzucaniem liny po za bramę, szukając o co dałoby się ją uczepić. Trudności były przy tem niemałe, ale nakoniec Marceli i Oktawiusz przebyli ten mur także i, znaleźli się w oddziale O. — Tak! — zawołał Oktawiusz — do czego to posłuży? Dalekośmy zaszli! Przebywszy jeden mur, znajdziemy drugi przed sobą! — Cicho w szeregach! — odrzekł Marceli. — Oto i moja dawna pracownia, Miło mi będzie zajrzeć do niej i wziąć stamtąd kilka narzędzi, których zapewne potrzebować będziemy, niezapominając również o dynamicie. Była to wielka sala odlewów, gdzie młody Alzatczyk był przyjęty za wstąpieniem swojem do fabryki. Jakże ponuro było tu teraz; piece wygasłe, relsy zardzewiałe, windy kurzem pokryte i wznoszące ku górze swoje wielkie ramiona jak gdyby szubienice! Widok ten mroził serca i Marceli uczuł potrzebę jakiejś zmiany. — Oto pracownia, która cię więcej zajmie — rzekł do Oktawiusza, prowadząc go do szynku. Oktawiusz z zadowoleniem spostrzegł na drewnianej półce cały szereg flaszek czerwonych, żółtych i zielonych. Kilka puszek z konserwami połyskiwało białą swą blachą. Było z czego urządzić śniadanie, którego potrzeba dawała się uczuć zresztą. Młodzi ludzie zasiedli zatem przy bufecie i posiliwszy się, nabrali świeżych sił do dalszej wyprawy. Marceli jedząc, myślał, co miał dalej robić. Niepodobna było marzyć o wdarciu się na mur Centralnej dzielnicy. Mur ten bardzo był wysoki, odosobniony od wszystkich innych zabudowań i tak gładki, że nie było o co zaczepić na nim liny. Żeby znaleść bramę jego — prawdopodobnie jedną tylko miał — trzeba było zwiedzić wszystkie oddziały, a to niełatwem było. Pozostawało zatem użyć dynamitu, rzeczy ryzykownej, bo zdawało się niepodobieństwem, by Herr Schultze zginął, nie pozostawiwszy za sobą żadnej zasadzki, nie przygotowawszy kontrminy, przeciwko tym, którzy po jego oddaleniu się zechcą opanować Stahlstadt’em. Wszystko to jednak nie mogło odstraszyć Marcelego. Widząc, że Oktawiusz posilił się i odpoczął, Marceli udał się z nim na koniec ulicy, aż do stóp wielkiego muru z kamienia ciosowego. — Co powiedziałbyś o zrobieniu tutaj podkopu? — zapytał. — Ciężko to będzie, ale nie jesteśmy leniuchami! — odpowiedział Oktawiusz, gotów do wszystkiego. Robota zaczęła się. Trzeba było odrzucić ziemię z pod muru, wprowadzić drąg w szparę między dwa kamienie, wyrwać z nich jeden i nakoniec, za pomocą świdra, wybić kilka małych równoległych otworów. O dziesiątej wszystko już było gotowe, kiszki z dynamitem umieszczone i lont zapalony. Marceli wiedział, że lont będzie palić się pięć minut, a że zauważył poprzednio, iż szynk, umieszczony w suterenach, tworzy sklepioną piwnicę, tam więc schronił się z Oktawiuszem. Nagle budynek i piwnica zadrżały, jak gdyby wskutek trzęsienia ziemi. Zaraz potem nastąpił straszny huk, jak gdyby wystrzał z trzech lub czterech dział odrazu. Potem, po dwóch lub trzech sekundach, grad gruzów posypał się na ziemię ze wszystkich stron. Przez kilka następnych minut słychać było tylko przeciągły grzmot zapadających się dachów, trzask belek, huk walących się murów i brzęczącą kaskadę stłuczonych szyb. Nakoniec straszny ten hałas przycichł. Oktawiusz i Marceli wyszli ze schronienia swojego. Marceli, chociaż oswojony z nadzwyczajnymi skutkami wybuchających ciał, zadziwił się jednak, ujrzawszy teraz ich rezultat. Zburzone mury wszystkich pracowni w pobliżu Centralnego oddziału podobne były do zbombardowanego miasta. Gruzy, odłamy szkła, szczątki gipsu zaścielały ziemię dokoła; chmury kurzu, wyrzucone w górę, opadały powoli, pokrywając jakby śniegiem te ruiny. Marceli i Oktawiusz pobiegli do wewnętrznego muru. Ten także zniszczony był na szerokość piętnastu do dwudziestu metrów; po drugiej stronie wyłomu Alzatczyk ujrzał dziedziniec znany mu dobrze, dziedziniec, na którym przepędził niegdyś tyle monotonnych godzin. Na dziedzińcu nie było również żadnej straży, a zatem łatwo było przebyć kratę, która go opasywała... Młodzi ludzie znaleźli się wkrótce po drugiej stronie kraty. Wszędzie panowała ta sama cisza. Marceli przejrzał pracownie, w których koledzy podziwiali niegdyś rysunki jego. W jednym z jej kątów znalazł na desce rysunek machiny parowej, którą był rozpoczął, kiedy z rozkazu Herr Schultze’a został przywołany do parku. W czytelni znalazł znajome książki i dzienniki. Na wszystkiem była cecha wstrzymanych prac i życia nagle przerwanego. Dwaj młodzieńcy doszli do wewnętrznej granicy Centralnej dzielnicy i znaleźli się wkrótce u stóp muru, który, jak Marceli sądził, oddzielał ich od parku. — Czy i tym kamieniom znowu trzeba będzie kazać skakać? — zapytał Oktawiusz. — Może być... ale chcąc wejść, moglibyśmy najprzód poszukać furtki, którą prosta raca wysadzi w powietrze. Obydwaj zaczęli iść wzdłuż muru, otaczającego park. Od czasu do czasu musieli zbaczać, obchodzić dookoła budynki, które jak ostrogi przytykały do muru, albo przełazić przez kraty. Nigdy jednak nie tracili z oka celu swego i wkrótce trudy ich zostały wynagrodzone. Mała furtka, nizka i ciemna, ukazała się w murze. W dwie minuty, Oktawiusz zrobił świdrem dziurę w deskach dębowych. Marceli przyłożył natychmiast oko do otworu tego i z wielkiem zadowoleniem ujrzał po drugiej stronie zwrotnikowy park z wieczną zielonością i wiosenną temperaturą. — Jeszcze te drzwi wysadzimy i dostaniemy się nareszcie do fortecy — rzekł do swego towarzysza. — Raca dla tej deski drzewa — odpowiedział Oktawiusz — za wiele byłoby honoru! I zaczął drągiem silnie podważać drzwi. Zaledwie wstrząsnął niemi, kiedy od wewnętrznej strony w zamku zazgrzytał klucz i dwa odsunęły się rygle. Drzwi odparły się na wpół, od wewnątrz bowiem przytrzymywał je gruby łańcuch. — Wer da? (kto tam?) — spytał głos chrapliwy.